Hermione Granger: The Hunter's Daughter
by kAckRssI
Summary: Hermione Granger: the greatest witch of her age or the hunters daughter? What is Hermione wasn't a muggleborn? What if she was a half-blood but half-blood as in demi-god?What will happen when she goes back to camp half-blood and fights alongside them in the war against the wizarding world? :: Not the best summary but please read. Percabeth, HG/RW, HP/GW, a bit HG/M, and HP/PM. AU
1. Home is where the heart is

**A/N: This is one too many stories that I have, but this is written just for fun because I couldn't stop myself. Anyway the idea came from all these fics I've read about Hermione being a half-blood too. I'm obsessed with those types of crossover fics and I just had to write one myself. This isn't some type of plagiarism though is it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Annabeth, Percy etc. This story is also based off many fics about Hermione being a witch and halfblood but mainly based off _Daughter of the Moon_ by _GryffindorGirl1415 _so check that out if you ever get the chance.**

**:D******:D**

**Chapter One: Home is where the heart is.**

**Hermione**

I walked through the destroyed Hogwarts knowing that would be the last time I'd see it. My cheeks started feeling wet and it took me a few seconds to figure out I was crying. _So much for the brightest witch of this age_.

I sat down in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and tried not to sob loudly.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" The Fat Lady asked me.

I couldn't hide it anymore; I had t tell someone, anyone, even a portrait. "I'm not coming back." I whispered. "I'm leaving."

"Well of course you are," The Fat Lady said. "I wouldn't expect you too, not when you were offered the Auror job. But you will be missed."

I shook my head furiously. "No, it's not like that. I'm leaving forever. Right now."

"Y-your what?" The fat Lady stumbled over words.

"Tell Harry I said bye and that I'll be okay and Ron- tell him I don't want him to look for me and that, I love him," I gave the Fat Lady a watery smiled, "Please. If you can.

The fat Lady nodded and I left, forever.

A few years back when I first left for Hogwarts I hadn't known what to expect but I sure hadn't expected to grow so close to the school, or to the people there. I had a goal- no, a mission. And this mission wasn't to make friends and fall in love. It wasn't even to help save the wizarding world but then it all happened and I couldn't just not save the world could I? Still, I had it all perfectly planned out; I was to go to Hogwarts because I was a witch but I would do more than just learn I'd gather information. At the age of eleven I was given a job more important than the quests others got when they were much older than me. I was given the job of being a spy but now my last year was over and they were expecting me back. I couldn't stay any longer.

I had saved the wizarding once but now I was going to destroy it and whether I liked it or not I couldn't do anything about it.

I took in a deep breath as I descended through the empty Hogwarts. I knew most of the people, the Weasleys and Harry included, were outside or in the infirmary mourning over the injured and dead. The dead. Oh god, Fred was dead. Poor Mrs. Weasley. I wondered how she was taking it and then my thoughts quickly went to Tonks and Lupin. They were dead too. Poor Teddy. But at least he had Harry as a godfather and Harry wasn't in Azkaban.

I reached the door and looked back sadly. This was my home how could I betray it? I should have just turned back right there gone to Professor McGonagall and told her the whole story but I didn't because the other place was also my home and even thought I hadn't been there in years I couldn't betray them either.

I got to Hogsmeade and aparrated.

I got to my 'parents' old house quickly. I stepped inside knowing that no one was their because I had sent my 'parents' to Australia for their safety, that had been another flaw in the plan; I hadn't expected to ever be close to them and even though I only saw them during the summer I did grow to care for them.

I picked up the house phone and dialed a number I hadn't used in years yet still knew by heart. "Hello?" a tired voice said. I almost cried again, but this time it wouldn't have been because I was sad but because I was relieved.

"Annie?" I asked. My voice carried the familiar British accent I was so used to hear unlike hers which held and American accent. I wondered is she'd even know it was me. If she'd even _think _it was me, her best friend.

"Who is this?" Annie said but this time more weary than tired.

"Annabeth, It's me," I said shakily into the receiver. "Hermione."

There was a pause and then her surprised voice. "Oh my Zeus! Hermione! How - what - where are you? Should I get Chiron?"

"No," I said firmly. "I just called to say I'm coming back."

"When?" Annabeth said and I could see her smiling. In my head she looked exactly like the eleven year old girl, that used to be my best friend, with her blonde hair and sharp grey eyes.

"Now, in a few minutes. My cabin." I said, knowing I didn't make an sense at all. "Don't tell anyone. I just called to say I'm coming home now."

And that I was.

**:D******:D**

**A/N Please, please, please, please, please (one more for good measure ;D), please, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Nicknames And Titles

**A/N On review? Well it's something right? Anyway, thank you to:**

_Illusive Man, kayleighisme871, sleeh__arp for favoriting this story_

_octorWho41, GuardGirl94, Illusive Man Luvbunnies, yellow-eyed-demon for following _

_GUEST for reviewing :D_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Annabeth, Percy etc. This story is also based off many fics about Hermione being a witch and halfblood but mainly based off _Daughter of the Moon_ by _GryffindorGirl1415 _so check that out if you ever get the chance.**

**:D******:D**

**Chapter Two: Nicknames and Titles**

**Hermione**

Words cannot explain how I felt when I opened my eyes and found myself in the familiar surroundings of the Artemis cabin, my old home. It was great to be back to the place I once knew as my home, I was ecstatic, over joyed eve, but I had this sick feeling in my stomach that gurgled as though it were about to explode anytime I got to happy of being back. Maybe it was because of the reason I was back. Or maybe I just didn't consider this home anymore. I wasn't sure and before I could think anymore the door blasted open and a girl about my age stepped in. She had blonde hair with a grey streak and shockingly grey eyes. She was followed by a guy who looked extremely annoyed. He had black hair and green eyes that reminded me of Harry and gave me a guilty feeling. Of course, the similarities ended there. For one, the guy was more built and his hair wasn't so messy, and his eyes were sea green not emerald-green, oh, and he had no glasses.

"Annabeth, hat the -" the boy started, looking a me weirdly, but was cut off by Annabeth who had seen me and gave me a big grin.

"OH MY GODS! 'MIONE!?" she exclaimed running over and giving me a big hug. The guy looked at us with a confused expression.

"The one and only Annie!" I said. She pulled away from the hug and slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Don't call me that," she said in threateningly voice and I would've threatened but she was smiling at me in such a friendly way I didn't find the threat scary at all. Instead I laughed.

"Oh gods," I said after my laughter had subsided, "It's great to be back but -who's that?"

"Oh sorry," Annabeth yelped when she saw me gesture to the boy, "'Mione this is Perseus, but he hates to be called that so call him Percy; he's my boyfriend. Percy this is 'Mione, but she hates to be called that so call her Hermione; she's my best friend."

Annabeth beamed as we gave each other and awkward smile and hand shake.

"We should tell Chiron," Annabeth said, "come on I think he's at the big house."

"Where else would he be?" Percy asked.

"Teaching archery." Annabeth said as though it were obvious.

"So Perseus," I said.

"Oh, please 'Mione, call me Percy," he said with a crooked smiled.

I forced myself to smile back sweetly. "No problem, but please call me Hermione. Who is your godly parent again?"

"Who's yours?" Percy asked.

"I asked first." I said.

"I asked second," Percy pointed out. I looked at Annabeth and she gave me an amused smile. "Why do you have a British accent?" Percy wondered.

"Because I do," I said getting quite annoyed. We arrived at the big house and looked up to see Chrion. My heart swelled with guilt inside my throat as I looked at the centaur who reminded me of Firenze and the other centaurs in the forbidden forest back at Hogwarts. I really did miss that place. "Chiron!" I exclaimed,jogging up to him.

"Hermione Granger, about time. And I was starting to get worried." Chiron smiled at me. "Please come in so we can talk, alone."

Chiron gave Percy and Annabeth a meaningful glance and disappeared into the big house. I looked back at them; Annabeth caught my eye and shrugged, Percy was staring at the floor, frowning.

I smiled, unsure of myself, and followed Chiron inside.

As I passed some photographs I half expected them to move, Oh Merlin, I am a bit obsessed aren't I?

"Hullo Chiron," I said as I entered his room/office tentatively. I noticed his office/room hadn't changed much. Chiron was seated in his wheelchair with his hands folded in his laps waiting politely. Mr. D was off to one side, picking at his nails and looking extremely bored. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, very much. I'd like to know about _them_." he said. I cringed inwardly at the way he talked about them. You'd think he was Harry's aunt and uncle.

"What I don't understand, Chiron," Mr. D said loudly, "Is why we sent her to gather information when we can get rid of them just like _this_," he snapped his fingers to show what he meant.

"Because, Mr. D, I am afraid it is not that easy. They are almost equals to us. They have as much power as we have."

"And why do they?" Mr. D said, "They weren't such a threat before so why are they now?"

"Miss Granger kindly explain." Chiron said to me.

"Er, well, I don't know sir." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Do you at least know where the school is?" Chiron said, "The school we sent you too?"

"They don't tell us," I said, "I don't think anyone truly knows."

"How do you get there then, Hermit," I cringed at the name Mr. D decided to call me.

"We go on a train," I said confidently.

"I see, anything else?" Chiron asked me. "It is important to get rid of these 'wizards,' as soon as we can, they are too much of a threat."

I shook my head bemused. Why are wizards such a threat? They- sorry, _we_ aren't so bad.

"Er, sir, if you don't mind me asking," I said, tentatively. "Why are wizards such a threat?"

Chiron watched me intentively. "I am afraid it is better not to tell you yet Hermione Granger."

**:D******:D  
**

**A/N Short I know, but I've decided updates for this story will be pretty quick, therefore shorter chapters will be given. But I say maybe two or three days will be the chapter wait so three or two times a week randomly. So what do you people think? (If anyone's read this, please tell me someone is reading this) **

**Just give me a quick review, please. It makes my day to know what you guys think, even if you don't like it still give me a review.**


	3. The Search Party

**A/N Thank you! I think this is off to a good start only two chapters yet 7 reviews :D Thank you to all who has reviewed or followed or favorite.**

** Illusive Man: Hopefully you'll stay on board for the rest of the story and even if you don't, thanks for reading, still.**

** Harpygirl24: Maybe...;P**

** emmak9: Thanks!**

** Guest: No, thank you :D**

** Luvbunnies: Thank you and I did (update soon)**

** Delta 23 Thanks! And her godly parent is...*Drumroll* Apollo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Annabeth, Percy etc. This story is also based off many fics about Hermione being a witch and halfblood but mainly based off _Daughter of the Moon_ by _GryffindorGirl1415 _so check that out if you ever get the chance.**

**:D******:D**

**Chapter Three: The Search Party**

**Hermione**

I woke up the next morning to the frantic voice of someone calling my name. The frantic voice belonged to none other than Annabeth Chase.

"Annie?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my head. "Please stop yelling. Now, what's wrong."

Annabeth looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "He's gone," she choked, "He's just disappeared."

"Who's gone? Who's just disappeared?" I asked rubbing my tired eyes.

"Percy." Annabeth's lip quivered slightly but she quickly regained her composure and gave me a sort of harsh determined look.

"Percy?" I said, racking my brain for who that was. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "he kissed me goodnight last night and that's the last saw him."

"This is awful." I said. "How are you going to find him."

"Oh, Chiron's already arranged a search party we leave in an our or so. I've also called the Hunters and asked them to help out."

I gave Annabeth a strange look, knowing fully well my mum wouldn't be crazy for the idea of helping out a boy.

Annabeth chose to ignore me. "I came to ask if you wanted to come with the search party. Do you?"

"Of course." I said instantly. "Count me in."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks 'Mione. Oh and I thought you should know but Mr. D's disappeared too."

"Disappeared." I repeated.

Annabeth nodded. "We leave in an hour or so 'Mione. I'll come get you when we're about to leave."

**:D******:D**

The search Party wasn't successful at all. We searched all around camp and then proceeded to search in the woods. At that point most campers dropped out pointing out that the wood had been dangerous ever since the wild Dragon had gone wild. Annabeth however ignored them and demanded to go into the woods.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here." Annabeth was muttering. Besides us two only three others had stayed. To boys and one girl. There was a scream and one of the guys ran straight into me. A guy, who I think was Will from the Apollo cabin, took out his bow and arrow. I took mine out too but stopped dead when I saw what all the fuss was about.

"What is that?" Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother asked. Annabeth didn't answer because she didn't know what it was, but I did. Will shot an arrow at it.

"No!" I shouted, "Aim for it's belly!"

Malcolm looked at me like I was insane but Will followed out my orders. Taking my own bow and arrow I shot an arrow at it's belly. After several arrows it fell to the ground with a thud. Annabeth ran over to it.

"Is it dead?" Will asked lowering his weapon.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked staring at it with disgust.

I walked over next to her knowing fully well what it was but wondering how in the world it had got here, in Camp Half-Blood of all places. Standing in front of me was a four months old blast-ended Skrewt and I was sure there wouldn't only be one in this forest.

**:D******:D**

"I'm sure he's okay," I said consolingly to Annabeth hours later.

"I'm not worried about whether he's okay," Annabeth said. "I know he is."

"Then whats wrong?"

"Why's he gone?" Annabeth asked.

"There's so any reasons." I said. "Maybe a relative got sick and he had to leave."

"So why'd he leave all mysterious like? Why not leave a message or something?" she asked.

I didn't answer because I wasn't really sure how to.

"I'm sure he is okay," I said again.

Annabeth nodded glumly. "We'll look again tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Thank you 'Mione. Good night."

I smiled and said good night and made my way to the Artemis cabin wondering how many more magical creatures resided in the woods.

**:D******:D**

**A/N I wonder where Percy is... and why that Blast-ended skrewt was in the forest. Any ideas? Tell mein a review.**

**Enough of that anyway, I'm sure I forgot to mention te timeline. I messed it uo (A LOT) I'd say this story takes place around shortly after the deathly Hallows but it's in the year that the Lost Hero takes place during. So, the time is about 2011/2010 something like that and this takes place after Voldy is defeated and when the second war with Gaea is starting up.**

**If any of ^ that makes sense**

**Until next chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you like or want and early update!**


	4. YOU!

**A/N Thank you! 11 reviews, 16 follows, 11 favorites, thank you so much! :DD Anyway, I don't have much to say except thank you and umm, yeah to E.P. wat.s Did I say Artemis? haha, sorry, I meant Apollo :D**

**To emmak9 Thaaaaanks!**

**Ripetide: Thank you1**

**red hair Runned: Thanks...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Harry, Ron, Annabeth, Percy etc. This story is also based off many fics about Hermione being a witch and halfblood but mainly based off _Daughter of the Moon_ by _GryffindorGirl1415 _so check that out if you ever get the chance.**

**:D******:D**

**Chapter Four: "YOU?!"**

**Hermione**

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" a voice woke me up in the morning. I opened my eyes and saw Malcolm staring down at me uncertain of what to do. A girl stood at his side. She had flowing brown hair and blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you've seen Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

"No, why?" I asked worried.

"We can't find Butch either." the girl said with a dreamy look. "Maybe they eloped."

I looked at the girl strangely and was reminded a bit of Luna.

"Don't mind her." Malcolm said. "The only reason she's here is because her half-brother Butch is missing too, but I doubt you've seen him."

"I haven't." I agreed. "Any ideas on where they might be?"

"I saw Annabeth talking Will Solace this morning." the girl piped up.

"And you tell me this now, Skylar?" Malcolm asked.

"Sorry," Skylar said though she didn't look apologetic.

"Let's go see him then," I said getting up and going out the door without bothering to change.

"Your not even going to change?" Malcolm asked as he jogged to catch up. Skular skipped happily behind us.

"Nope," I said, "I think my best friend is a bit more important than changing."

"Well, you look ridiculous," Malcolm said turning, for some strange reason, bright red.

"Theres Will," Skylar said, having caught up with us, pointing over to a kid about our age lounging by the Apollo cabin.

"Oi! Will!" I called, "We want a word!"

**:D******:D**

"I hope she's okay," Malcolm said for the billionth time.

"Yeah, me too." I said, tiredly.

We had talked to Will over an hour ago. He had told us that Annabeth had dreamed of a clue as to where Percy was and went to find the clue. She took Butch along because, besides Percy he was the best equestrian and she had talked to Will because she needed to borrow his chariot.

I opened my mouth to ask if she had given any hint to this when Skylar came bursting in. "Guys come quick their back!"

We followed Skylar to the lake.

"I said you could borrow it not destroy it!" Will was saying angrily.

"Sorry Will, I'll get it fix." Annabeth voice promised.

"You better," Will grumbled.

But I wasn't listening to their conversation anymore I was staring at the three other people with Annabeth and Butch. One was a girl who was stunning, with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. The second one was a boy with an impish face and curly brown hair. And -

"Ahh!" the second boy screamed, catching my attention. "My hair is it - on fire?!"

The girl besides him yelped backing away. "Leo, are you ok?"

"Calm down," Annabeth said, "You're just getting claimed."

"Claimed?" asked the girl. The guy, Leo, hadn't believed Annabeth and had backed up into his lake where he stuck his head into the water. "Claimed by what?"

"By Hephaestus." I said automatically, stepping forward. "The god of-"

I stopped short; I had caught sight of the third person and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"YOU!?"

**:D******:D**

**A/N: Just thought I'd say this, when I started this story I in no mind had this thought out, but then I realized the story would be pretty boring and bam, this came up. As of now we might be switching away from Hermione's point of view a lot because I don't really want her on the quest with Leo, Piper, and ?**

**Speaking of that, any guesses on who it is? It could be anyone... First person to guess correctly will get a... shout out? Lame, right? Oh well... How about shout out and if you have a story I'll read it and review...? Oh well.**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing.**


	5. Bonus Chapter: He fought back

**A/N Longest chapter Yet! Almost 2,000 words, that's a record for me. That makes up for the long wait too right? Anyway shout out goes to Emmak9 for being the first to guess correctly. Before we actually get onto the chapter I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite and guessed. **

_**If you've ever read the Giver (Great story if you haven't, you should read it, pronto.) You should read Emmak9's fanfic about it. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Everything else belongs to either JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. This story is also based off many fics about Hermione being a witch and half-blood but mainly based off _Daughter of the Moon_ by _GryffindorGirl1415 _so check that out if you ever get the chance.**

**:D******:D**

**Bonus Chapter: "He fought Back"**

**Harry**

Harry Potter woke up with a huge headache. As he looked around at his surroundings he realized he was on a bus traveling through a deserted sandy area. How he had gotten there, Harry had no idea.

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked in Harry's ear in a strong American accent.

Harry looked around and saw a girl, frowning as she sat next to him. The girl had short choppy brown hair, kaleidoscope eyes, and was stunningly mesmerizing. She also happened to be gripping Harry's hand tightly. Harry retracted his hand quickly and the girl

"What's going on?" A boy from the seat next to Harry asked turning his head sideways. The boy had curly brown hair, elfish features, a grin that told Harry not to trust him and curly brown hair. "Woah dude, you look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Are you okay?" The girl repeated. The world went blurry for a few seconds and Harry closed his eyes concentrating hard. _My name is Harry Potter and I'm sixteen, no...that's not right... I'm seventeen. _Harry kept his eyes shut tightly, his head pounded painfully against his head. In one swift moment a face appeared in Harry's mind. The face of someone he knew, a girl a year younger than him, with flaming red hair and freckles.

"Ginny," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Harry?" The girl asked worriedly who had not seemed to have heard Harry.

"Gimmy?" The boy asked, bemused "Gimme what? What do you want?"

"Leo." The girl said giving the boy a harsh look. "Harry are you ok?"

"Gee. Piper, give the guy a rest. You've asked him like a billion times." Leo said. His voice turned high-pitched as he said. "_Oh, Harry, are you okay?"_

The girl, Piper glared at him. "If Harry wasn't right here I'd throttle you Valdez," she said menacingly.

She turned to Harry and said, more softly. "Do you want us to tell coach?"

Leo snorted. "Yeah, that's gonna be real helpful Pipes."

"Don't call me Pipes Leo, and coach hedges is the adult here."

"Technically speaking Pipes." Leo said, smirking.

"Harry, please slap him for me." Piper said through gritted teeth.

Harry made no movement to slap Leo; he barely had heard Piper and had no intention of slapping anyone.

Leo grinned. "See Piper, Harry won't slap me. He's a good friend. Doesn't matter if you're his girlfriend. " Leo said before turning to Harry.

"Leo," Piper hissed turning bright red

"Bros before hoes man," said Leo, grinning.

Piper glared. "One of these days, Valdez, I swear..."

"Alright Cupcakes," a loud voice looked towards the voice and saw that the voice belonged to a short wispy looking old man who was speaking into a mega phone. He was wearing a baseball cap and carrying a baseball bat

Harry managed to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous sight no matter how confused he was. "Who's that?" he asked no one in particular.

Leo looked at Harry like he had lost his mind, which he probably had. "Oh, that's the all-powerful and mighty coach Hedges," Leo said sarcastically.

"The Cow Says, 'Moo'" Coach Hedges said as though to prove Leo's point. Harry grinned.

"Did you do that?" Piper asked staring up at the coach who was now slapping his mega phone furiously

"Maybe." Leo said but once Piper had turned to the bus window, he grinned at Harry and winked.

"Nice," Piper said with respect as she turned back to face him. Piper gave Leo a reluctant grin.

**:D******:D**

"So you really don't know us, this is no joke?" Leo asked Harry for the third time.

Over from where she stood with her partner Piper looked over at us and mouthed: "Help me."

"Should we go and help her?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Leo said, "Piper can handle herself. Besides we've got bigger problems. Do you still have your worksheet; I used mine for spit balls ages ago."

"Err" said Harry completely confused. Sure enough, he had no idea what Leo was talking about.

"There!" Leo exclaimed pointing gleefully at Harry's pocket. Harry looked at it and saw something sticking out. He took out everything from inside the was the piece of paper which Leo took in an instant, a gold coin, and strangely a wooden stick.

Leo frowned at the contents in Harry's hand. "Woah, is that gold man?" he asked pointing at the coin.

Harry shrugged and stuffed it back into my pockets. "Lets get started, shall we?"

**:D******:D**

The wind started to pick up the moment Harry decided to walk over to the coach.

"Err, coach?" asked Harry uncertain if the coach would know him or not.

The coach jumped about a mile, his eyes going wide. "Who are you?" he asked giving the air a sniff, "I've never seen you before..."

"Err...no sir," said Harry, "I-I just woke up here, I don't know anything.."

"Well, your telling the truth," said the coach grudgingly. "But Your not a monster, or demigod, so?"

"Err, I don't know sir." said Harry glad that someone didn't know him. "I-I was wondering if you did...sir?" asked Harry timidly.

"I just said - HEY!" the coach shouted as his hat flew off his head, revealing two horns. "EVERYONE INSIDE! THE COW SAYS 'MOO!' VALDEZ GIVE ME THAT!" he yelled at Leo as They passed hurriedly by Leo, Harry was still staring dumbfounded at the coaches horns.

"What, oh sure coach, let me just hand you the cap and fly to my death." said Leo sarcastically. He had caught the cup in midair and was now clutching it as he held onto the railing.

"Come one," the coach growled as he grabbed Leo, dragged him away from the railing and took his cap. "Get inside!"

"No thanks I'll just stay out here fly around for a while." Leo grumbled.

"One word from you Valdez and I swear-"

"Why aren't the doors open?" asked Harry realizing that Piper was standing in front of the door pulling hard on it. "Are you okay?" asked Harry running to her.

She nodded. "Help me get it open. Dylan you too,"

Harry moved over to help her; Dylan didn't.

"Dylan!"

"Come one, we can't get it open," said Harry, tugging at the door.

"Maybe you have to push!" Leo said, breaking free of the coaches grasp and running. He, very unhelpfully, pushed hard on the second door.

"It's not push guys!" he announced.

"No," Dylan agreed, "It's not that. And you two should stop; you'll never get it open," he added to Piper and Harry who had yet to give up.

"How come?" asked Harry backing away ,Leo followed but Piper stood her ground and glared at Dylan. Inside the museum people screamed and stared outside in horror, some even pounding on the door.

"Because I'm done helping," Dylan sneered, He flicked his wrist and Piper flew back.

"Piper!" yelled Harry starting after her. He didn't know her but he hated to see her get thrown back like that and was worried about whether she was okay or not. Coach Hedge seemed to have appeared out of nowhere stopping Harry from going after Piper.

"Stay back cupcake, this is my fight. Should've known." he said.

Dylan grinned evilly, "Please, let him attack. Makes no difference if you do or he does, You're losing your touch old man!"

"Thats it cupcake," coach growled. He raise his baseball bat, ready to attack, only it wasn't a bat anymore it was a wooden club with leaves entangled in it.

"You think you can take me on and still protect three half-bloods, grandpa?" Dylan asked mockingly. He flicked his wrist lazily again and this time Leo flew backwards. He flew past the railings around the grand canyon.

"Leo!" screamed Harry thinking for sure Leo was a goner but suddenly Leo's hand resurfaced gripping the edge of the canyon tightly.

"Help!" he called desperately, "Bungee Cord? Rope? Something please?"

The coach kicked off his shoes and through me his bat.

"I don't know who you are kid, but I hope you know how to fight." he said.

Harry caught the club but continued to stared at the coaches feet if you could even call it that. "What are you?" he called, still staring at the hoof like foots.

"Satyr," he said eying Harry, "We'll talk about it later."

And then he ran in the opposite direction. Dylan laughed. "So you're suppose to fight me huh?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he threw the club at Dylan but in the club got lost in the wind and flew away from Dylan, to Piper. Piper laid on the floor just like she had moments ago only now, blood, _golden blood_, was on her forehead. Her hands gripped the handle of the club apparently not as dazed as she appeared.

_Cute, smart, and violent._

How did Harry ever forget someone Piper?

"Wasn't that a nice throw, now I know why you never made the team," Dylan sneered. "Just one question before you die though, what are you?"

"What do you mean?!" I yelled back.

"You don't know?" Dylan asked, "What a shame..."

Dylan shook his head and grinned evilly. "Now," he snarled. The wind picked up. From somewhere behind me, Leo yelled and Piper's eyes widened in surprise. Dylan vanished for a second and then reappeared, only, he wasn't Dylan, or at least human. His face was the only thing that hadn't changed but now he had wings and seemed to be made out of vapor. Like a ghost with wings, or evil angel.

Two funnel clouds slammed into the ground and turned into the same -thing- as Dylan.

"Wh-what are you?" asked Harry

Dylan grinned maniacally and flicked his wrist. Harry took a step back, his forehead searing with pain. Harry was feet away from where he had been before when it happened: several feet in front of Harry lighting hit the ground.

"How did you...?" Dylan asked his face contorting into confusion.

"I moved," said Harry, plainly searching through his pockets. He could see Piper behind Dylan fighting off two storm spirits with the club; coach Hedges had just appeared on the skywalk with Leo on his back.

"Guess I'll finish you off another way then." Dylan said rising above Harry and holding up his wrist.

"No," said Harry my hand gripping something familiar inside his pocket. "My turn,"

Out of pure instinct Harry drew out the wooden stick, feeling as though I'd done it million of times before, and pointed it at Dylan.

Dylan laughed. "What's that suppose to do?" he asked shrewdly.

Harry didn't answer, he just did what he always did: he fought back.

**:D******:D**

**A/N: So what'd you think? I hope none of you are disappointed that Harry's replaced Jason in this story. I just couldn't pick anyone else from the wizarding world to replace Percy...And I know that Draco was a popular guess, I definitely thought about how the story would be with him joining the demigod world not Harry but in he end I decided to stick with Harry.**

**Anyways, Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, it means a lot. I really appreciate it :D**

**Lets start out with something easy: Can I get, say, five reviews before the next chapter? Come on guys that's the goal...can we pretty please make it come true... :D**

**Until next Chapter :P**


End file.
